


Run in with Destiny

by araanne



Series: Swan Song Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Café Owner Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Stanford Era (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araanne/pseuds/araanne
Summary: Feeling lonely in his first year at Stanford, Sam literally runs into someone who will be a big part of his future.





	Run in with Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> First fill for Swan Song Bingo. I started at the beginning with Stanford!Sam in season one.

**Title: Run in with Destiny**  
**Square Filled: Stanford!Sam**  
**Rating: T**  
**Warnings:**  
**Ship(s): Sam/Gabriel**  
**Summary: Feeling lonely after starting at Stanford, Sam literally runs into someone who knows more about his future than he does.**  
**Word Count**  1414  
Created for @ **swansongbingo**

 

Being on his own was liberating. He and Dean had been in each other’s pockets their entire lives and now he was on his own for the first time in his life. He had a roommate, but they rarely spoke. He’d been excited for the first few months but now he was just lonely. No friends, no family that was speaking to him. He was all alone.

 

It had been nearly 6 months when he was walking across the Stanford Campus once his last class was over. He literally ran into a shorter man. They collided and the shorter man fell to the ground.

 

“Oh my God,” Sam exclaimed. He quickly extended a hand and helped the other man up. His blond hair flopped into his face with the force Sam put into pulling him up. “Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah,” the man replied, brushing the dirt off his clothes. “Despite being run over by a sasquatch.”

 

“I’m so sorry about that man,” Sam stated. “Is there anything I can do?”

 

“How about coffee?” the man prompted. “You’re cute so that would be a good way to make it up to me.”

 

Sam flushed to the point his ears were burning, “I, um, sure?”

 

“That sounded like a question there,” the man said with a giggle.

 

“Ha ha,” Sam replied. “There’s a great coffee shop near here. I think I’d really like to do that with you.”

 

“Logan,” the shorter man introduced himself. “But you can call me Lo.”

 

“Sam,” Sam returned the greeting.

 

“C’mon then Sam-a-lam,” Lo became very excited. “They’ve got this new drink I’ve been dying to try.”

 

Lo grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him in the direction of the coffee shop.

*

They were inseparable after that. At the end of Sam’s first semester he moved into Lo’s apartment with him. Lo owned the coffee shop that they had visited for their first date. It turned out that he had been on his way there when they ran into each other. He supported Sam in his studies and Sam was excelling in every course he took.

 

They had been together for a year when the truth came out. It had been a normal day when Sam’s classmate Brady came across them in a back corner of the coffee shop with Sam studying and Lo keeping him fed and hydrated.

 

“Hey man,” Brady greeted. “It’s been awhile.”

 

“Hey Brady,” Sam returned the greeting. “What’s up?”

 

“There’s this party tonight I wanted to invite you to,” Brady stated, ignoring Lo. “There’s a really hot girl who’s right up your ally. Her name’s Jess- “

 

“Sorry dude,” Sam interrupted. “Not interested.”

 

“Water?” Lo asked the man, passing a small cup of water.

 

Brady took a drink of the water without thinking. His mouth began to literally smoke. His eyes snapped black and he glared at Lo, “Angel.”

 

“Demon,” Lo replied. He snapped his fingers and the room around them froze. “Sorry Sammy, this isn’t how I wanted you to find out. I was going to tell you soon, I promise.”

 

“This isn’t your business angel,” Brady growled out. He found himself unable to move or to smoke out of the vessel. “How the hell do you have this much power?”

 

Lo took Sam’s hand and looked into his eyes, ignoring the demon for now. “I’m Gabriel,” he softly admitted.

 

“An archangel?” Brady asked incredulously. “Is Michael not happy with how we’re handling this?”

 

“This has nothing to do with any of my dick bag brothers,” Gabriel ground out. “Sam is mine, I’ve staked my claim. And mine was first.”

 

“The demon blood,” Brady objected.

 

“Was gone with our first kiss,” Gabriel smirked. “He now carries some of my grace. You must be a particularly low-level demon not to be able to sense it.” Gabriel mocked him. He moved his arm and a blade appeared in his hand. “Goodbye demon.”

 

A quick stab with the blade, Brady disappeared, and the world restarted around them, but Sam was in shock. Gabriel let out a sigh and with a snap of his fingers they were back in their apartment with all of Sam’s stuff spread out over the kitchen table.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Gabriel said softly. He sat heavily in a chair at the table. “I wasn’t keeping things from you; this is my biggest secret and I’ve been hiding it from everyone for centuries.”

 

“I kinda understand Lo,” Sam moved over to sit in front of his boyfriend. “I haven’t exactly told you who I really was or what I did either.”

 

“Big difference between hunter and archangel/pagan god,” Gabriel objected.

 

“So, Lo isn’t short for Logan is it?” Sam asked.

 

“Loki,” Gabriel replied.

 

“You’re both Loki and Gabriel?” Sam questioned. “Which would you prefer I call you?”

 

“Stick with Lo for now,” Gabriel replied. “I still want to keep Gabriel under wraps.”

 

“Ok,” Sam agreed.

 

“Now what?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Life goes on,” Sam stated. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Gabriel’s. “I’m here with you and I don’t intend on going anywhere. I feel a bit safer knowing that I have an archangel at my back. I love you; I really do. Regardless of what species you happen to be.”

 

“Okay,” Gabriel agreed. He ran a hand through Sam’s shaggy hair. “Let’s finish prepping you for the test and go to bed.”

 

Sam smiled brightly at his closest friend. He stood and they seated themselves at the table to continue going over all the material for Sam’s big test.

*

The next few years practically flew by. Now that he knew Gabriel’s secret, the angel didn’t have to hide anything anymore. They took their vacations on Gabriel’s private island, they never had to worry about money. Gabriel only kept his bakery up because he loved it as his hobby.

 

They had gone out to celebrate Sam getting an almost perfect score on the LSAT’s. The 174 was amazing and the archangel wanted to spoil his human. They had a big dinner out at a fancy steakhouse where they had to wear suits. They got back late to their apartment to find Sam’s older brother Dean waiting for them. He was sitting on the couch with a beer and petting their dog Nougat.

 

“Hiya Sammy,” Dean greeted his brother. “Love the dog.”

 

“Dean,” Sam stated in shock. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Can we talk in private?” Dean asked. “It’s about dad.”

 

“Anything you have to say you can say in front of Lo,” Sam insisted.

 

“Dad’s on a hunting trip,” Dean stated. “And he hasn’t been home in a few days.”

 

“What was he hunting?” Sam asked his brother. He and Gabriel sat down across from Dean in their living room.

 

“You told him?” Dean shouted, jumping to his feet.

 

“He already knew,” Sam answered. “This is Lo. He’s a pagan.”

 

“You mean like a witch?” Dean asked in shock. He pulled a gun out of the back of his pants and aimed it at his brother’s boyfriend.

 

“Actually,” Gabriel got to his feet. He rolled his shoulders and shadows of giant wings stretched out across the wall behind him. “I’m the Archangel Gabriel.”

 

“Angels aren’t real,” Dean objected.

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. He snapped his fingers and Dean’s gun became a sunflower.

 

“Angels are very real,” Sam insisted. “And Gabriel really is an archangel. I just finished a big test and technically don’t have any more classes for a while. I had planned on attending again next semester, but we can take a break to help you find dad.”

 

“He coming with us then?” Dean asked his brother.

 

“I go wherever Sam goes,” Gabriel answered. “He’s my chosen mate, and angels take the protection of our mates very seriously.”

 

Sam pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead. “You got a problem with that Dean?”

 

“Maybe having an angel along will help us to better find dad,” Dean reluctantly admitted.

 

“We’ll leave in the morning,” Gabriel stated. “You can stay in the guest room.” With a snap of his fingers the room was fully prepared. “There is a clean pair of pajamas on the bed and a towel, feel free to take a shower.”

 

“See you in the morning,” Sam told his brother before taking Gabriel’s hand and leading them back to their bedroom.

 

Tomorrow would be the start of a new adventure. He’d be hunting with his brother and his boyfriend the angel. This would definitely be interesting.


End file.
